Polyurethane resins are used as binders for hollow fiber membranes. For example, patent document 1 proposes a polyurethane resin composition for use as a binder for hollow fiber membranes, wherein a polyol ingredient which includes a polyol obtained by modifying castor oil or a castor oil/fatty acid with a trimethylolalkane and an isocyanate ingredient are used. However, since there are many kinds of hollow fiber membranes which differ in pore diameter depending on intended uses, conventional resin compositions have s a problem that there are cases where some kinds of hollow fiber membranes are clogged.